imperiumofftopicumfandomcom-20200213-history
Imperium Offtopicum XV
IOT XV: Clanking of the Swords was a game by NedimNapoleon and the last game he hosted before his disappearance from CivFanatics. Set in the 1950s, it presented an alternate history based on a point of departure following the 1815 Congress of Vienna. While it did not have a pre-game sign-up or worldbuilding thread, during the course of several chat sessions, elements of a common history emerged, notably an alternative timeline for the evolution of communist and fascist ideology. The game ran for a single month from July–August 2014, achieving the initial update before Nedim essentially declared it dead. Gameplay The game began in 1950 with each turn representing a year. Players joined by claiming 10 territories and designating a capital region. Updates were originally intended every three days. Territory Following initial signups, unclaimed land was divvied up between various non-player countries. Players expanded territory either through diplomacy (cooperative or aggressive), subterfuge, or direct military force. Economy IOT XV used a province-based economy, with initial territories providing 1 IC/turn and the capital providing 2. IC ratings would fluctuate over time based on random events and player actions, although direct improvement was not purchasable. Individual territories could produce up to a maximum of 5 IC/turn. National income could be further improved through Civilian Technology, at a ratio of 1 IC per level. Technological research was purchasable, and could be conducted both in partial payments and multiple levels within the same turn. The exact pricing is unclear: the rules stated each advance cost 25 times the current level, but the example equation was 10 times the next level. Income was also penalized by foreign embargoes, the exact method unclear: the rules stated each embargo reduced total national income by 1% rounded to the nearest whole number, but the posted formula was Income/2 x (0.99^''Number of embargoing nations''). A player could only initiate one embargo per turn. Income could be banked in NPC states, with the possibility of either gaining or losing interest. Military Military units were to be tracked on the map, divided between Armies and Fleets. Each unit cost 10x the current standing force, with the first Army and Fleet provided free. Units incurred a per-turn upkeep cost of 2 IC, and the game moderator would automatically disband units to keep the budget balanced. Upon initial purchase, the player specified deployment. Each turn, Armies could move up to five provinces, and up to two provinces into undefended enemy territory; only two could be stationed in a single province at any time. Fleets were not bound to provinces and could move anywhere on the map. Military Technology, like Civilian Technology, was purchasable at a progressive cost. Each level increased unit strength by one point, and would improve Armies' 'blitz' rate at unspecified levels. Military tech was also hinted to unlock nuclear weapons. Combat Combat mechanics were based on Nedim's previous game ''Valkyrie'', conducted through RNG based on several factors. War plans were required for the attacking player. Naval combat and fleet transport capabilities were not detailed. Diplomacy Most interplayer diplomacy was treated as roleplay, with a few agreements requiring an in-thread public declaration to be held valid: * Signing a defensive pact; * Issuing a guarantee of independence; * Joining an alliance; and * Declaring war. Trivia * The game's title and theme music were taken from the Daesh propaganda video of the same name. External links * Game Thread Category:Twentieth century games Category:Numbered IOTs Category:Dead on arrival Category:IOT15